F71B G-Cannon Magna
The G-Cannon Magna is a mobile suit developed by Anaheim Electronics as part of its "Silhouette Formula Project". It appeared in the manga series Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in UC 0123. Technology & Combat Characteristics Since it is based on the F71 G-Cannon, the armament of the F71B G-Cannon Magna is largely similar to that of the original unit. Both units feature two forearm-mounted double beam guns, two beam sabers and a beam rifle. The G-Cannon Magna however lacks the head-mounted vulcan guns of the original unit, while the two backpack-mounted quadruple machine cannons became an optional equipment. Instead, it has two beam cannons, which, like the machine cannons are mounted over the shoulders of the suit. These cannons are based on know-how gained from the RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam's VSBRs and served as a low-cost version. Data that Anaheim Electronics illegally obtained from the Earth Federation's Strategic Naval Research Institute is also incorporated into the suit, resulting in it having higher reactor output, which ensures that it has high maneuverability even without removing the beam cannons. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon :The primary weapons of the G-Cannon Magna, the pair of back-mounted beam cannons are designed as cheaper versions of the VSBRs used on the RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam, but they still retain high performance. ;*Double Beam Gun :A small-caliber beam weapon attached to both forearms. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle can damage any ordinary armor not specially treated to resist it. ;*Quadruple Machine Cannon :The same back mounted, medium caliber projectile firing cannons as used by the F71 G-Cannon. The G-Cannon Magna can be equipped with this optional weapon in place of the beam cannons. History Built by Anaheim Elctronics, the G-Cannon Magna is an upgraded variant of the original G-Cannon and was based on data illegally obtained from the Earth Federation's Strategic Naval Research Institute. Field testing of the F71B G-Cannon Magna began in November of UC 0122 and entered the final stages of testing in February of UC 0123. The field testing took place at the uninhabited Zebra Zone of the Side 3 area, based out of the Anaheim Electronics owned freighter Bladewood. The test pilot and commander of the Bladewood's mobile suits was Karl Subit, a man who piloted an AMS-119 Geara Doga during the Second Neo Zeon War. At the Zebra Zone, the Anaheim crew engaged in combat with members of the Crossbone Vanguard's Dark Tiger Squadron. Days later, the G-Cannon Magna was damaged by Baz Galemson's RX-99 Neo Gundam. Picture Gallery F71B G-Cannon Magna Lineart.png|Lineart GBF_-_F71B_G-Cannon_Magna.jpg|In Gundam Build Fighters Gunpla GCannonMagnaGunpla.jpg|1/100 Original F71B G-Cannon Magna (1992): box art External links *G-Cannon Magna on MAHQ